This damn world
by Gaara lover Neji and Sasuke
Summary: Damn this world! I want Shukaku to stop talking. I WANT TO KNOW WHO THAT DAMN KID WHO KEEPS STARING AT ME IS! and I want these people to just let me take my pain away already! Please... Just let the pain stop...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my new fanfic. I got the idea from my sister because we were 'playing' and this idea came to me. I still haven't decided the main pairing so I will put a poll up on my profile and let you guys decide. :3 It will defiantly be a Gaara Someone fanfic so yeah…. And my sister is helping me write this so she might put in some side comments.**

**Gaara: Why do you torture me like this?**

**Me: Because it's fun!**

**Sis: I torture Itachi because it's fun. :3**

**Me/Gaara: What does that have to do with this?!**

**Sis: Where's Itachi?**

**Gaara: O.o G lover N.S your sister is weird.**

**Me: I know…. Rain Itachi has nothing to do with what we are talking about.**

**Sis: WHERE IS HE?!**

**Gaara: Gaara lover Neji and Sasuke does not own Naruto. Dumbasses.**

**Me: GAARA! Be nice.**

**Sis: ITACHI!**

**Me/Gaara: O.o *Stares at Rain like she is crazy***

Gaara's POV

So… I'm supposed to be in class right now. But I don't want to go. The teacher is stupid talking to me like I'M the stupid one. Sure I have a grade point average lower than a rock with glasses, that's only because I couldn't care less what happens to me. I understand everything the teacher is saying. I just can't care less. Shukaku is talking to me more and more each passing day. He tells me to do bad things, things that I don't want to do. But still want to.

Sometimes I let him have his way. That's when I end up hurting people. People who call me Demon, Monster, Devil Child.

My name is Gaara. I am 17 years old. I have no sexual _preferences_, so does that make me bi or A-sexual? I don't know. My hair color is red, the color of blood. Like I need to stand out any more than I already do. My eyes are a bright jade color and I have several layers of dark rings around my eyes from lack of sleep. Most think I wear eyeliner. I am shorter than most of the other students, at 5'5". I weigh about 120 pounds. I don't eat much because Shukaku says that people poison my food so I die faster. I don't want to believe but what reason would he have to lie? I try to tell my sister this but she doesn't believe me. She thinks I fake Shukaku to get attention. I wish I did.

He tells me to hurt myself too. And I listen, because after I do this he goes quiet for a while. Everything does. I guess that's another reason why I'm at this damn school. I'm on suicide watch.

There's this kid. They are always staring at me. Unlike the other students they aren't scared of me. Just interested, I think. I want to talk to them but Shukaku says they will only hurt me like everyone else does.

That kid is staring at me.

My family isn't that bad… except for my father. For the first few years of my life he was ok. He ignored me and left my brother and sister to care for me. But after I turned 5 thinks started to change. 5. Huh. I think that's the age I was when Shukaku started talking to me. My father started yelling at me for no reason. I fell asleep crying most nights. If I had known what was to come I would have enjoyed those days more. He does it because mom died when I was born. Premature.

That kid keeps staring at me…

When I turned 6 is when my father started hitting me, only when he was drunk though. Kankuro tried to stop him the first few times but then father would turn and hit him too. He stopped helping after a while. When I turned 7 is when the beatings started to get really bad. My father took a bat once and hit me till I was covered in my own blood. Most of the bones in my body were broken. That's when Shukaku took over. Temari later told me when I was in the hospital that I tried to kill father and she called the police. (Sis: All I have to say is 'Poor Gaara' :'()

The beatings didn't stop until I turned 15 and my brother called child services. Reported my father and then took custody of me. Then I was happy for about a month until Shukaku started up again. I started to hurt myself because Shukaku said it would make the pain go away.

That kid is **still **staring at me…

One night Kankuro walked in on me nearly bleeding to death because I had cut my wrist so deep. I was in the hospital for 2 weeks.

Why is that kid staring at me?

Shukaku started telling me things about myself. Bad things. He says that no one will every love me. Touch the scar on my forehead. 'Ai', or 'Love'. Father carved it into my head when I was 8. Saying it meant that I would never be loved. That I only love myself.

This kid is starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

Shukaku said the only way to survive in this world is to kill anyone who gets in your way. I don't want to listen to him, but he is part of me. I can't ignore him.

STOP STARING AT ME!

Shukaku is talking to me again. He wants to see blood. I grab the knife at my bedside table. I press it deep into my skin and quickly slide it across my wrist. I watch the blood pour down my arm. I do this 3 more times to my right arm then do it twice more to my left but before I can make the third the kid grabs my arm.

**SO! What did you think!? I think it was kinda dark… don't you think. Poor Gaara :'(**

**Gaara: What the fuck…..**

**Me: hehe *Nervous laugh***

**Sis: G lover N.S be careful….**

**Me: My sister has started her own account she is under the name Itachi Lover Diedara Sasori. Look her up and read her stories when she posts. And remember to vote on the pairing for this story! Review please. I love reviews!**

**Gaara: …. Why am I a psycho emo kid…?**

**Me: Because it's my story, and I want you to be one!**

**Gaara: -.-***


	2. melt down

**Ok guys I finally have enough votes for the pairing for This Damn World…. And let me tell you, YOU GUYS ARE AWFUL VOTERS! ALL (5) of you picked different pairings so I had to beg my friend to be the tie breaker….. and the winner is….. SASUKE AND GAARA! *Awesome crowd noises that I don't know how to type* sorry to those who didn't get picked. Also I am taking in requests for stories so for those of you who voted you are welcome to PM me about writing a story for the couple of your chosing. :3**

**Gaara: I still don't understand why I'm a psycho emo weirdo….**

**Me: BECAAAUUUSSEEE… I said so….**

**Sasuke: How did I get dragged into this….**

**Me: Cause that's what the voters wanted….**

**Sis: I 'm done loving Itachi….**

**All: YES!**

**Sis: WHERE'S DEIDARA?!**

**All:…..**

**Gaara: Gaara Lover Neji and Sasuke does not own Naruto…..**

**Me:*sits in corner and sulks* yeah *sniff***

Normal "Talking" **_"Shukaku" _**

Gaara's POV

I'm back in the white room…. Everything is supposed to be calm… but….. I hate the color white…. My blood from earlier is dripping onto the floor. Staining it. I sit there… just staring as the small puddle of blood gets bigger and bigger, on the white floor. It reminds me of when I was younger. Before everyone knew I was crazy. It's like how my craziness just continued to grow on my families perfect life.

I had a bear…. His name was Shukaku…. I didn't name him… He named himself. I guess that was the first sign. I don't think bears name themselves. Oh…. Right….. it was a stuffed bear… my bad.

My older sister was the first to notice. I would sit in my room talking to him. To me he would talk back… but the others couldn't hear him. I was five then… right when my fathers… abuse?... Started.

After my father was gone and after my suicide attempt, I was sent here. This is a school for the crazy. After my suicide attempt they did several tests on my brain and shit. They said that I have Schizophrenia…. I don't know what that means still…. My brother tried to explain it to me but my brain kept blacking out or switching to listen to Shukaku.

All I know is it got me a life time ticket to the nutter house.

I blinked and the blood was gone…. Shukaku must be messing with my head again.

*SASUKEGAARASASUKEGAARASASUKEGAARASASUKEGAARASASUK EGAARASASUKEGAARASASUKEGAA*

Sasuke's POV

That kid from across the hall got taken away… I don't really know his name…. or why he's here. I suspect maybe he's just a suicide watch. Or maybe he's like me. Maybe he hears voices too. I can't complain though. The pills they give me keep the voices quiet. Except for one voice. He's loud and there no matter how many pills I take. He's only quiet if my brothers here… I think this voice is scared of my brother. They gave me bi-polar disease. I don't think that's what I have. It's the voices that change my mood.

Not my brain… it's the voices…voices….the voices… hn…. I need my pills

*SASUKEGAARASASUKEGAARASASUKEGAARASASUKEGAARASASUK EGAARASASUKEGAARASASUKEGAA*

Normal POV

They finally let Gaara out the next day after he had calmed down. Sasuke had gotten his pills and everything was quiet again. The next day Gaara decided to go to his classes and see what was going on. He hadn't gone to his classes here since his 2nd day here and the teachers were not so happy to see him. But they pretended to be. Turns out Sasuke was in his class too. (A\N: I'm not so good at normal POV… I'm going back to Gaara's POV)

Gaara's POV

That kid that was staring at me earlier is in my class… along with a really loud blonde that was bouncing off the walls and talking everyone's ear off, a _really_ skinny girl with raven hair that seemed really nervous about being here… she was sitting in a corner, some chick with pink hair "_nothing looks wrong with her"_, a blonde who was flinching at anyone who touched her, a guy who had long brown hair and really weird eyes… they were a grey color but they seemed to have a really light purple tint to them, he was next to raven head girl. Then I realized that the girl had the same eyes as he did. Maybe they were related….

**_"I say we kill the blonde, then the pinkette, and the set the place on fire and listen to the rest of them burn."_**

"_It sounds like a good idea. But I don't want to spend any longer in here than necessary."_

**_"With me around, you're in here for a long time, kit._**_"_

_"hold that thought… some guy just came in."_

His voice makes me sick sometimes.

**_"Come on, kit. Your choice. Your blood or theirs?"_**

My head was spinning again. I hated this. The guy was talking about how in this class we were going to talk about what's wrong with our lives and why we were here. God I wish he would stop. I had decided to take the pills they gave me this morning and Shukaku was quieter than usual… I told him to shut up until class was done then I would get him his damn blood.

"Ok who is…. Hinata…Hyuga?"

"T-th-that's m-m-me s-ir"

It's the girl who has the raven hair. So she stutters…. I can feel a grin coming on, people who stutter are easy targets.

"Ok. Would you like to tell us why you are here?"

"U-um…. M-my f-f-a-ather s-sent m-m-me h-he-here b-be-because h-he t-th-thinks I-I have an e-ea-eating di-dis-dis-order."

The pinkette snorted. "Ha! That bitch! An eating disorder…. What a joke! Probably just another attention whore! Probably an only child from a rich family that mommy and daddy spoil, and she thinks she can get more attention by faking a mental illness! And that stutter? So fake!" Pinky whispered/yelled to the blonde next to her. It was the chick who was always flinching. Maybe she was beat as a child.

"Ok. Do you think you have an eating disorder?" The guy asked. She just shook her head for no. He nodded and wrote something on his clipboard.

"Ok… Is there an…. Ino…Yamanaka?"

The flinching girl raised her hand.

"Ok would you like to tell us why you are here?"

She shook her head for no. he nodded wrote something down and moved on.

"A Sakura… Haruno?"

The pinky stood up. "That would be me!"

The man nodded. "Would you like to tell us why you are here?"

"Of course! Well, you see my dad was kinda mean to me and he was always yelling and such… and my mom was never home because she was always 'working' and I was kinda a maid for the house and if I didn't listen my dad would take my stuff such as my laptop, my iphone, my ipod, and he would yell at me. He would even ground me for 4 weeks at a time! That's like a **month**! And…." I getting sick of this chick…

Before I knew it I was standing. "You call that a hard life?!"

"Well… He was mean. And He never let me go out with my friends and he…"

"BULLSHIT!"

"What do you mean?! Like YOU had a harder life. I bet all that happened to you was crazy uncle get too drunk and molested you!"

"I would be thankful if that's all that happened to me." I said coldly and I glared at her.

The guy was now looking between both of us. "Ok Gaara. Would you like to explain why you are here?" He was writing down shit so fast I was surprised that his pencil didn't catch fire.

"Fine. I'm here on suicide watch."

He stopped writing and looked at me. "Why?"

"Why what?" everyone was looking at me strangely… then I realized that's probably the first time I've ever spoken to anybody.

"Why did you attempt suicide?"

"Because that's what Shukaku wanted…"

"Who's that?"

"The voice…." I said this quietly… My head was starting to spin again.

"The voice?"

"He talks to me…. Only I can hear him… He likes the color red."

"The color red…?"

"Hm…."

"So… why does he like the color red?"

"Blood."

I know my eyes are clouding over. He's talking again. He wants the Pinky to die. He says he wants to taste her blood he bets it would be sour or salty…. Great now I'm mumbling…. Everyone's gonna think I'm a psycho now…. Maybe I am….

"Ok…Gaara….Gaara…"

He calls my name several times before I hear him I look at him my eyes still clouded over.

"Can I see your papers please….?"

I just nod and grab the packet that I was given when I left my looks them over and then gives me a strange look. I started mumbling again….. Shukaku really wants his blood… I think my hand is twitching everyone is giving me the crazy person look. That's the look! The one my sister gave me, my brother my uncle…..! I need to get away from the eyes! FUCKING EYES! The rooms spinning.

"**_BLOOD! HAHAHA! THE BLOOD IS MINE!" _** I look down and see my arm is bleeding again…. The blood is dripping faster and faster…. My vision is going fuzzy…. I start to collapse but someone catches me. The last thing I see is pitch black eyes.

**There you have it…. Its kinda weird… I have trouble getting all my thoughts together. If anything is unclear to you than ask a question in the reviews….**

**REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW! Did I mention REVIEW!**

**Lol…. I need a nap…**

**Love,**

**Gaara Lover Neji and Sasuke**


	3. CONTEST! and authors note :p

OMG! Guys I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't been able to up date. My laptop crashed, I restarted school and the teachers have been going ape-shit with the homework. I have had no time to do anything and I want to give you guys a decent chapter. Please be patient with me! I thank you all in advance! I will hopefully be posting a new chapter by New-Years -_-...

I am soo disappointed in myself... Ok to make up for it I will also start a new story for any couple that you guys might want! Just give me a basic Idea of what I will be writing and I will do it!

Here are the categories you can chose from...

*Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)

*Hero's Tale

*Naruto

*Harry Potter

*Avatar the Last Air-Bender

*Invader Zim

Just give me a quick overview of your idea for the story and the couple and I will chose one or two (maybe more if they are REALLY good :3) of my favorites! I will be posting these stories when I post the next chapter :3

Warning: I don't do request very often... or ever... so go easy on me if it doesn't turn out the way you want it. Or if you want put in a special request to have me send you the first chapter before I post it to see if you like it, if you want. I will be PMing you if I pick your story idea to get details and see if you want me to send you the story before I post.

Your ideas are due by... whats a good date... um... how about November 10th? yeah that sounds good. Ideas are due the tenth of November... Putting an alarm on my phone right now!

If I get no ideas you guys are stuck with the original story... UP TO YOU!

OK i love all of you! and I am grateful for your patients!

Your ever loving Author,

Gaara lover Neji and Sasuke


End file.
